His Stupidly Gorgeous Eyes
by dreamfightdo
Summary: One-shot for Bade prompts challenge 2! Bade obviously! Beck and Jade get to have a lone conversation in a Hospital hallway.  Not much of a summary... sorry


**This is for the Bade Prompt's challenge. My prompt was: Meeting in a hospital. Hope you at least can stand it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. As hard for that may for you to believe, it's true!**

Jade sat lazily in an uncomfortable hospital chair reading a rather interesting book with a character much like her. Her reading was quickly interrupted by the sight of none other than Beck Oliver making his way to a chair a few feet away, unaware of Jade's presence. Jade buried her nose farther into her book in hopes that he won't see her.

Beck is attempting to find a comfortable position in the hospital waiting room chair, which is next to impossible. He finds the most comfortable position possible and puts his headphones in. He turns his head in Jade's direction but doesn't recognize her. Jade doesn't know that though. All she sees is those dang brown eyes looking at her. She flies up out of her chair and makes her way to the double doors that lead to another hallway.

She continuously looks over her shoulder, not paying attention to where she's going. She runs into the heavy metal food cart, bumping her chin hard on one of the cold metal shelves. She falls to the ground with a few trays off the top shelf falling with her. The sickening stench of hospital food filled her nose as it fell around her. A plastic cover fell on her head blocking her vision.

A few people had come to see what was going on including Beck. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw Jade sitting on the floor, a plastic tray cover on her head. He walked forward and helped her up taking the cover off her head. The group started to thin out.

"Are you ok?" Beck asks, attempting not to laugh or smile.

"Just great." Jade replies her voice dripping with sarcasm and anger. She starts to walk off but Beck grabs her arm.

"I feel like we haven't talked in forever," he says as she pries his fingers off her pale arm. She nods in agreement to his -more than obvious –observation.

"So," he starts," why are you?" He awkwardly asks, trying to keep conversation light.

"My dad is lactose intolerant. He ate something he wasn't supposed to and had an allergic reaction. What about you?"

"Oh, my mom burnt her arm on the stove cooking." Jade gave him a weird look," She doesn't cook very often." He told her reading her mind.

An awful awkward silence fell over the two. Jade managed to ask the question that had been eating away at her for weeks.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Beck's breath caught in his throat and he swears he feels his heart stop. This is the one question he had been dreading since he didn't open that stupid door.

"Well, uh, I don't- it was just- I was…" he stuttered out stupidly. He collected his thoughts and let his heart speak for him for once. "I thought I didn't want to deal with us anymore. The fighting and the yelling; I was just fed up. I regret it so much."

Jade's icy blue eyes shot up from the floor tile she was concentrating on. "Regret?" She asked unsure if she had misheard him.

"Regretted." he corrected, a forced smile awkwardly tugging at his mouth. "The RV is too quiet without my phone buzzing every five minutes or banging on my door. It's especially quiet on Saturdays." He said breaking yet another uncomfortable silence

Jade fought a smile herself remembering spending every Saturday in his RV.

"I've missed it too you know?" Jade said lamely attempting to make it sound defensive. "It's been so annoying hanging out with _just_ Cat. I love her, but she's not right in the head." Beck laughed at the thought of his crazy red headed friend being any crazier.

"You've really missed m- hanging out with me?" Beck asked making eye contact with her. Jade wanted to pull her gaze away so bad, but his eyes have always had some kind of power over her.

She nodded and verbally added," Yeah, I have."

A nurse came from around a corner. "Oh, Mr. Oliver, your mother is ready to go home and, Miss West, we're keeping your father overnight for observation." They both nodded, acknowledging the fact they understood.

"You know, it's Saturday tomorrow." Beck said smiling to himself.

"So," Jade said, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Well, I was thinking we could… hang out?"

"Like a date?" Jade asked teasingly. Beck's eyes grew wide with shock at first, but then he simply smiled another forced smile. "Don't be silly." He held back a cringe at the words that escaped his lips.

Jade looked at him and opened her mouth quickly closing it again, processing what had just happened. "Sure," she agreed.

"We could go to the beach too." He said winking at her.

She glared at him. "I hate you."

"I Know." He said with a grin as he spun around on his heel to leave with his mom who was watching them from the end of the hallway.

Jade watched him walk down the hallway happily. Jade's jaw dropped as what had just happened finally sunk in. Beck Oliver had managed to get her to be his friend again with his stupid manipulation and his stupidly gorgeous eyes. But really, who's complaining?

**I apologize if this is as bad as it seems. I hope it's no too bad…. Review? **


End file.
